I've Been Waiting For You
by 3words8lettersxoxo
Summary: "You said you wanted to be with me and I wish I never spent the entire year believing that when you clearly never meant ANY of it!" Set after Season Two. Brooke returns to Tree Hill a year later after something life changing happens. With time so much has changed in Tree Hill, but some things remain the same. BL, NH, PJ. Some LP. Friendships: BP, BR, BH, LH.


Chapter 1

"Brooke Davis!"

"Marvin McFadden!" she squeals, running up to her friend to give him a long-awaited, overdue hug.

A year. A whole year has passed since she's seen her best friend, or even been in Tree Hill and not a day went by where she didn't miss the place, or the people in it. Moving to California a year ago was supposed to be temporary; but her parents, thinking they knew what was best for her had not allowed her to return to Tree Hill after the summer, meaning she had to start the semester in California. _"Brooke, as your mother I know what is right for you. Its vermin like Peyton Sawyer I cannot allow you to be around, constantly being the bad influence that she is on you. It's a shame her mother couldn't have stuck around to actually teach her some manners..."_as her mother oh-so-sweetly put it. Funny how her parents roll out the 'mother' and father' card whenever it's convenient. After weeks of arguing, Brooke realised she was fighting a losing battle.

"I've missed you so much! Look at you, looking all handsome. Been breaking any hearts recently?" she asked whilst starting to unpack some of the boxes lying around.

"No, I haven't been with anyone since Er-...Erica and I broke up" he nods with a frown. Brooke always thought that Mouth and Erica were perfect for each other...well, that was until Erica broke his heart that is.

"I'm sorry Mouth, if she doesn't see how amazing you are...then screw her! Well...not...literally, unless...-Marvin McFadden, you dog!" they both laugh, Mouth shaking his head at the brunette in front of him

"Ahh, I've missed you Brooke. Tree Hill definitely hasn't been the same without you. How was California though? Been corrupting the boys in California?"

Truth is, California was amazing for a certain time. The weather, the friends that she had made but truthfully, she never felt like California was her home. She never had that same feeling she gets when she's in Tree Hill. _Home._

"Well Mouth, corrupting boys is just one of those things I do very well... if I remember correctly, the first time we properly hung out, I paid for your first stripper?" she giggles, replaying the memory

"Like I said Brooke...that was the best night of my life. It was nice hanging out with you, too" he teases whilst chuckling

The boys in California all tend to be the same; the typical surfer guys which tend to be easy to figure out. Brooke had her fun over the year, dating a few guys here and there but nothing serious ever came out of it. Truth be told, it's hard to be serious with any guy when you're always comparing them to _the guy._ That guy being a certain blue eyed boy who despite the time that has passed, she has failed to get over. That is the thing she doesn't understand, people always say "time heals all wounds", but when you spend an entire year not being able to get that one person out of your head, then it can't be true.

"So you're moving into Nathan's old place?" he asks, looking around the familiar room they once used to spend a lot of time in

"Yeah, is that weird? I had to find a place as soon as, and it seemed perfect... but give me the latest! How are Nathan and Haley? Or should I not ask?" she asks, walking over to the kitchen and sitting on the stool waving Mouth over to sit.

"Uhh...still complicated. She came back a couple of months back; he's still not ready to forgive her so she's been staying with Lucas" he admits, immediately looking up at the brunette to see if the sudden mention of his friend was brought up too soon considering their history.

"Oh right. Cool. Yeah, well they're best friends so I don't see why she wouldn't move in with him and Karen" she shrugs, trying desperately to act like the mention of his name still doesn't have that affect on her

"So...how is he?" she finally manages to bring herself to ask, unable to fight that urge

"Yeah, he's good...Brooke...Luke told me about you guys. How he told you he wanted to be with you right before you left?"

"Mouth, Luke will always be a part of my life but you know, it's been a year. I've moved on, I'm sure he has as well. That's all in the past" the brunette reveals with a tight lipped smile trying to reassure her friend. If anyone can lie and pretend she was okay, it was Brooke. No matter how much is bothering her, she has always been able to walk in with a smile plastered on her face acting like everything is perfect.

"So who knows you're back? I mean, besides me? You left California so soon, what made your parents change their mind?"

"_Mom, Dad...I can't... I can't do this. I can't stay here anymore"_

"_Brooklyn, we've told you time and time again. California is your life now! Why would you want to leave when you have anything you could possibly want right here?" her father asks, trying to remain calm from behind his desk_

"_Why?! Because...I can't pretend it didn't happen! Because it did. I did happen...and you and Mom ignoring it isn't going to change that. I can't even go to the beach anymore without being constantly reminded of what happened! And the way people look at me, Daddy... everyone looks at me differently. They treat me differently! I don't need anyone's pity! It just gets harder every single day. I just...I can't, please Daddy. Please?" she cries, pleading with her father whilst wiping the tears that are now streaming down her face._

"Uhh, I don't know. I guess they had a change of heart...and no-one, just you. I wanted it to be a surprise" getting up from her stool trying to distract herself from her thoughts

"Well, then you're going to love the next thing I tell you. We're all going to Tric tonight!" he exclaims, excitedly, smiling his little goofy grin that was signature Mouth.

"Really? Oh my God, you know what this means Mouth? We need to take a time out from all the unpacking we have to do, because yes...you did unknowingly volunteer to help me, but I now need to find the perfect outfit for tonight!" Brooke bounces around, squealing, causing Mouth to chuckle at the brunette in front of him.

_Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you _


End file.
